devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 28
Chapter 28: Fragments of Memory Synopsis My contract with Amaterasu was renewed. The deal is to defeat Orochi. Will humanity be saved...or destroyed? The only ones I can see are Yuki and Hikari. Dialogue (Core of S1) Yamatano Orochi: So, you made the contract, Amaterasu. I will defeat you and take the power. Just as you did in the past! Amaterasu: In the past, present, or future, you will never defeat me, pointless being. (Battle: Yamatano Orochi) You: Did...we win? Yamatano Orochi: Why...can I never defeat you? Ugh. Laugh all you want, Amaterasu. Absorb my abyss and be eaten by it. I will watch you be destroyed by the void. Amaterasu: Pointless being, do not think of me as your equal. I am the sun goddess...no, the absolute goddess, Amaterasu. Contractor, the third contract between you and I is now terminated. As you wish, I will destroy the core. You: What? (A flash...the core is gone!) You: The core...is gone. The darkness is being scattered. Yuki: It isn't gone. Amaterasu, you have absorbed the abyss. Amaterasu: Correct. All that Orochi possessed is now within me. Once I have full control of the abyss, I will summon the paradise to this world. Then this world will embrace another change. I will be the absolute goddess that rules both paradise and the abyss. You: Urrrgh... Yuki: Name. (another flash...previously in S1) Yamatano Orochi: Ugh...With all my darkness stored...How!? Amaterasu: Does all the darkness seem useless? Do not worry. That darkness will be mine now. You: What? What are you trying to say, Amaterasu? Yamatano Orochi: Orochi will soon be absorbed by me, Contractor. The woman you tried to save shall be safe. And all the light and darkness of the world will be mine. Yamatano Orochi: Arrrrgh! You: No!! Stop!! Amaterasu: Ugh... You: Amaterasu! What are you planning!? Amaterasu: Urrrrgh... I never assumed that the pointless being could collect this much darkness. I shall leave the darkness that I cannot absorb. You: Arghh...you monster! That was your plan? To take possession of all darkness! Urgh... Amaterasu: Painful? You are a precious contractor of mine. You shall live. Though I have failed this time, I have an eternity to wait. And you will again call me. For that beloved sister or yours... Until I send one of my servants, you shall live without memory. You: Ahhhhhh!! (flash...the present) You: How...could this...? S-sister? I had a sister? Hikari: ... You: Hikari? No way...No, she's not Hikari. Hi...to...mi! Hitomi! Amaterasu! What did you do to Hitomi? Amaterasu: Did you get your memory back? As I suspected, your weak point is that girl. Good. Very good. You are crucial to my plan. If you want her back, come to the Core of Darkness that is about to be created. You: Shut up! You damned monster! You're going to spread darkness? Amaterasu: Indeed. I will create vast darkness that is far greater than S1, and it will be the ultimate Core of Darkness. I will be waiting for you at the center of it. You shall come to me as soon as possible... If you wish your precious sister to be well. Hitomi: Ahhh...ah... You: Hitomi? Hitomi!! Hitomi: Who? Oh my...Did you get your memory back? Amaterasu: Say your goodbyes now. I will be looking forward to seeing you soon, my contractor. Hitomi: Brother! You: Hitomi!!! Next Chapter